Forgotten Feelings
by Im going crazy
Summary: Amano Ichigo and Kashino Makoto has been friends since childhood, but Kashino had to move, and they promised to be friends forever, even though they don't contact each other, Ichigo still believing on the promise that they'll meet again soon. They meet again in St. Marie Academy, but why are they arguing with each other?Rated T to be safe... ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Lou: Hey there! This is a collab fic with my best friend, Kate! (Fraulein(.)Kate)**

**Kate: Hi! **

**Lou: We decided to make a collab fic… Cause… I… Well… Whatever…**

**Kate: This is kinda a typical love triangle… We are sorry if there are stories that are kinda similar to this, and we do not intend to copy… Same goes for the title if there is anything the same...**

**Lou: What she said… Anyway, we do not own Yumeiro Patissiere and its characters. We have OCs that we might put, but, not in this chapter, so…**

**Kate: On with the show~**

* * *

_Normal POV_

_A small brunette little girl with brown pigtail hair with curls at the end was running around the park, being chased by a little boy of her age that has blonde hair and brown eyes. They were playing tag, and the boy was 'it'._

"_Oi! Amano! You're going to fast!" the boy said_

"_That's the point Kashino! I can't get caught!" Amano Ichigo said_

"_So?" Kashino Makoto asked_

_Ichigo suddenly stopped, as Kashino, then he was then able to catch up to her, slightly poking her in the shoulder and said, "And, you're it!" _

"_Aww!" Ichigo wailed_

"_It's your fault for stopping…"_

"_Whatever…"_

"_Ichigo! C'mon, it's time to leave!" Amano Kyouko, Ichigo's mother said_

"_See ya Kashino!" Ichigo yelled as she waved back him and left with her mother_

"_See ya!" Kashino yelled back_

* * *

_"Hey Amano!" Kashino yelled to get the attention of his friend_

_"Kashino? Oh hey!" she said_

_"I'll be moving..." he said_

_"Why?"_

_"I don't know... But it's not like I've got a choice, I'm still a kid who can't live alone ya know"_

_"Yeah, I know that..." Ichigo said, looking down_

_Kashino noticed it and said, "Don't worry! We'll be friend no matter what! And we'll meet again soon! I promise!"_

_Ichigo then lightened up and said, "Yeah!"_

_Kashino and Ichigo then started playing as if it was their last..._

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

I remember… How much I had fun with Kashino… But, I guess that was the last time I played with him; we didn't contact each since then... Cause I know that I'll meet him again.

Right now, I'm 14 and I'm a klutz as always, but now, I'm in a bus going to St. Marie Academy! I met Henri Lucas-sensei one day; he let me study there… Unfortunately, he went to London and taught there…

I now arrived in St. Marie Academy, and I was greeted by Kato Rumi-san, who is apparently my roommate. After that, I bumped into a boy around my age that has green eyes and hair holding a bouquet of roses… Wait, it's a candy sculpture. "Hi there, my name's Hanabusa Satsuki" he introduced himself "And you are?" he asked me

"A-Amano Ichigo…" I said

"Ah… What a sweet name he said

After that, he escorted me to the classroom, and we bumped into two boys, and it seemed that Hanabusa-kun knows them… A boy with bluish hair and blue eyes, and glasses across his bridge nose, and with him is a boy with blonde hair and brown eyes, holding a chocolate flower sculpture… He seems familiar…

"Oh, hey Andoh, Kashino… This is Ichigo-chan, our new classmate" he said as he pointed at me

Wait… Kashino? Then I snapped

"I-IT'S YOU!" I shouted at Kashino

"A-Amano?" he said in surprise…

* * *

**Lou: DONE!**

**Kate: It's finished?**

**Lou: Eh… That's it for the first chappie!**

**Kate: Anyways… We both lack confidence… So please review~**

**Lou: Actually, I'm the one who mostly lacks confidence… Anyways, we'll try to make it better! And yeah, it's different from the story... but, that's the beauty of fanfics right?**

**Kate: Yup!**

**Kate and Lou: So review!**

**Lou: And sorry if it's short…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kate: We're back!**

**Lou: Zzzzzz...**

**Kate: Yes, and here is my lazy friend, Lou!**

**Lou: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...**

**Kate: She totally ditched me on this... Well, we don't own Yumeiro Patissiere in any sense, form, or whatever—Okay! I'll just get on with it! This is still Ichigo's POV, btw...**

* * *

"I-IT'S YOU!" I shouted at Kashino.

"A-Amano?" he said in surprise...

Hanabusa's look suddenly turned from shock to curiosity "You two know each other?"

The both of us just kept silent, pretending to take interest in the students passing by.

Seeing the awkwardness in the situation, Andou decided to interrupt the silence. "So how about we get going to our classrooms?" He suggested, gesturing towards a door.

I was headed to the room when Kashino whispered "Let's talk later..." I felt his breathe on my neck which sent chills down my spine. I blushed remembering that he was my childhood crush.

The four of us went to our classroom, and I saw some girls come to me and we started talking and they started saying that how lucky I was to be escorted by the 'Princes of Sweets', whatever that was.

They eventually told me that it is what they call Kashino and the other two-Hanabusa and Andou. Apparently, they're the smartest and the best in the class...

All of us then changed into our patissier uniform and headed to the cooking room. So nervous...

The teacher then introduced me to the class, and she placed me to Group A, being partnered up with Kashino, Hanabusa-kun and Andou-kun; I also heard some murmurs that I was lucky to be placed with the 'Princes of Sweets' and being in the elite group.

"Today's self-practice will be the mille crepe. Mille mean thousands in French. It came to be called this from the spreading of custard cream in between the crepes and piling it up." _I've never made mille crepe before...What should I do?_ "Now, please begin." Sensei said

_But, I have to do my best! _I then looked around, and I noticed that EVERYONE'S staring at me! _Why?_

"Ichigo-chan, let's do our best." Hanabusa-kun told me as he handed me a bowl

"H-Hai!"

I took an egg, and because of nervousness, I accidentally cracked the egg... So embarrassing...

The rest of the time... I tried, and tried... Okay, let's just say I burnt my mille crepe! And then, the thing that I would actually never think that it'll never happen, actually happened... Kashino, yelled at me... Lecturing me that all of them are striving hard to be professionals, he told me to go home, if I'm not trying... I started crying...

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

It was dinner time and everyone was eating their dinner.

"Hey, do you know where Ichigo-chan is?" Rumi asked her friend, Kana

"I haven't seen her" she replied "You can't find her?"

"She hasn't returned to her room... I wonder where she went..."

In Kashino's group, they overheard their conversation.

"That was tough for her first day..." Hanabusa commented "Poor her... Wouldn't Ichigo-chan be crying alone somewhere?"

"Kashino, you went a little overboard with what you said." Andou said to Kashino

Kashino just took a bite of his food.

"Yeah, Kashino... You went overboard" a girl with elbow length brown hair and green eyes said

"It's just her first day and you're already making her hate you..." another girl with waist length black hair and black eyes said

"It's none of your business, Karo, Azumi..." he said ignoring the girls' comments

"Okay... I'm gonna eat, while I leave you guys alone..." Haruka said as she left the four

Meanwhile outside, in the pouring rain, a pink small light was seen outside the campus. While a bus was making a stop in the bus port, which was occupied with a brunette, Ichigo, who was crying, but for some reason, she didn't ride the bus.

Ichigo was apparently going through thoughts...

Back in the cooking room, the lights were on and Ichigo was practicing...

"Ow, hot!" she cried out softly as she made her next-failed-mille crepe.

"Why does it end up like this?" she asked herself "This time for sure!"

She continued doing another mille crepe, and from outside, a little pink light was watching over her... Watching her every move...

She started ranting... Ranting on how much she started hated Kashino for making such a fuss, and how she'll get back at him, by making a good mille crepe. Apparently, her next crepe got burnt... Again.

"I have no right to face Henri-sensei at this rate! To think he made me enter this school..."

She then looked at the portrait on the wall, a picture of the Queen of the Sweet Spirit, much like the statue in the front area.

"Sweets Spirits..."

_Those who see the Sweets Spirits will have their wishes come true. _She remembered what Rumi had told her.

"Sweets Spirit-san... If you're here, please show yourself! I wanna get better at making sweets! I want to be a patissiere like my grandmother! Make my dream come true!" she exclaimed "That's right... There's no such thing as Sweets Spirits..." she said with low esteem

_Do you really want to get better?_ A voice asked her

"It can't be! She then looked at the portrait once more, and the spoon... Er, jumped out...

"T-The spoon jumped out!" Ichigo exclaimed

And it shined a bright pink light, which Ichigo had to cover her eyes and use her arm as a shield

And it shrunk and fell to her working table.

And a small pixie-like girl who was blonde and had a pink dress and head dress and wings was seen in the working table and she said, "Owwie... I failed in falling" she then looked at the surprised Ichigo and introduced herself, "Bonjuor, Ichigo! I'm Vanilla, the Sweets Spirit!" she bowed slightly.

"Sweets Spirit?" Ichigo asked

"Oui!"

"No way! You little thing?"

Vanilla then slapped Ichigo in the cheek using her spoon

"That hurt!" Ichigo cried out touching the wounded spot

"That's rude, Amano Ichigo! I'm way better in making sweets than you even if I am small!" Vanilla shouted at Ichigo while pointing at her

"Sorry... Um, will you grant me wish?"

"Oui! You want to make delicious sweets, right?"

"All right!"

"Now take hold of the crepe pan"

"Got it!"

"Okay!" Ichigo said as she did what she was told

"Put on the fire."

"Yep!" she said as she turned the stove on

"Put in the butter."

"Okay!" she put the butter on the pan

_This should be perfect! I should be able to fry a nice crepe. _Ichigo thought

Ichigo looked at her crepe and... "Huh?"

"Not good at all! Do it again!" the blonde fairy instructed

"Um... You'll make my dream come true, right?"

"That's right. I'll give you lessons so you can get better at making sweets."

"Lessons? I won't get better right away?"

"It's never been that easy in this world! There's only practice!" Vanilla swiftly moved her spoon pointing towards the pan "Alright, do it again!"

"But..."

"Quit grumbling and get to it!" Vanilla shouted

"O-Okay!"

"Hold on a sec." Vanilla said as she tasted Ichigo's batter "The batter's quite good! You just have to polish up on your frying. All right! Now put the batter in!"

"Okay!"

"Fry the crepe quickly but without panicking"

"A hole!"

"Hurry and spread it out!"

"O-Okay!" Ichigo cried out as she removed it from the pan to the saucer...

"A hotcake? Frying it with a thin batter is one of the secrets to make it delicious!"

"I burnt it! Hot!"

Vanilla then got angry, "Are you even listening to me?"

"Eep, I'm sorry!" Ichigo said, scared

They continued making crepes as Ichigo got better and better, listening to Vanilla's instructions and tips. And, she was able to do it...

_Did you ever think of practicing?_ Kashino's voice said as she remembered at what had happened earlier

_It's just like Kashino said..._

After a while, Vanilla sent out a card and sent it to the portrait, and she made a polka-dot pattern on the plate, and the cup and saucer and other utensils.

She also gave a small lecture about Sweets Spirit to Ichigo. She also told Ichigo the reason why she chose her above the other students who stayed longer than her.

After the talk, Ichigo and Vanilla tasted the mille crepe... Her first sweets...

But little did those two know, that two figures were watching their every move...

* * *

**Lou: Done! So lame... =="**

**Kate: You're awake...**

**Lou: BTW, I did not ditch her with this... I was just busy for back to school stuff...**

**Kate: Sure. My OC hasn't appeared, same goes for the other OC... And guess who's watching Ichigo and Vanilla... No, it's not the two OCs...**

**Lou: I'm just waiting for the perfect scene to place the two... Anyways, sorry if this wasn't good enough (Lol...) Please review... And, if you might have guessed, this is based on the show it self... And the update might take awhile, because school's near... And, I'm second year...sadly... But, we'll try our best to update this and our other stories!**

**Kate: Oh yeah... This is a IchigoXKashinoXOC thing... And, Karo Kaye is the OC~ Since, my OC is, well... Something... And Lou, doesn't want her OC to be paired up, so she randomly made one... **

**Lou: Yeah****... Anyway, until then~ Review...?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lou: Hi! Sorry for the late chapter…. (**_**Someone**_** has been too lazy to write, Oh, and yes, I'm referring to Kate)**

**Kate: Seeing reviewers makes me feel warm inside…..is that a bad thing? What if the warmth burns me? O.O**

**Lou: It's either you feel deep happiness or you're experiencing heartburn.**

**Kate: Probably the 2nd option. Just kidding! I am extremely happy because of the reviewers!**

**Lou: Okay, getting on with it. We do not own Yumeiro Patissiere. I could probably buy the ownership rights and stuff when I'm old and very rich with a fancy car and a stable income—**

**Kate: Enough! We #$%^&* get it already…**

**Lou: Sheesh, you get the point right? We only own our OCs and our own free will, besides that, nothing else.**

**Kate: I own a cellphone….**

**Lou: Whatever.**

* * *

Normal POV

_I'm exhausted _Ichigo thought to herself while walking along the hallway. She felt like going to the Library to read more about anything that has something to do with cooking. Hopefully none of the few people who go to the library are actually there. Most of them were braniacs, it would be weird to someone as stupid as her there. Good thing it was just 6 AM.

And yeah, the Library _is_ open around this time.

Ichigo didn't want anyone to see her reading such basic books about cooking, that's because she knows that everyone is in a higher level than her. It was kinda embarrassing.

"Hi Librarian-san!" Ichigo waved happily at the librarian whose name was still unknown.

"Good morning, I see you go to the library often. Have you met Elaine yet?" The librarian smiled at her. Ichigo was one of the few people who still go to the library. People these days have Laptops or phone that can use wifi.

"Who's Elaine?" Ichigo raised a brow. She's never heard of anyone named Elaine before.

The librarian looked at her, swatting her hand in the air, like she was getting rid of the conversation she started and said "I guess you haven't met her yet. Well, you'll see her soon."

Ichigo just stood there, as clueless as a detective with no clues. _I better ask Rumi-san about Elaine sometime. _

Ichigo, realizing that she spaced out, started moving to a few shelves. _Let's see... first I've gotta know the basics... _She then grabbed a book then started reading. She was so absorbed in the book that she lost track of time and realized what time it was when she heard the bell ring from afar.

She was going to be late.

Ichigo ran with all her might and Vanilla was flying just a little behind her. Not too soon, she was starting to recognize the classrooms and stopped in front of the classroom where her first period is supposed to be held. She heard that the classroom was a bit noisy; at least she wasn't late yet.

She opened the door and immediately ran to her seat. Pretty soon, the teacher came in as well.

"Class, get your notebooks and copy whatever I'll be writing on the board." He stated, very confidently.

Their teacher then started writing random numbers on the board which made Ichigo's head spin.

"Rumi-san," Ichigo whispered to the girl beside when the teacher wasn't looking.

"Yes, Ichigo-chan?" Her head turned slight towards Ichigo but never took her eyes from her notebook.

Ichigo hesitated, talking about stuff like this during class didn't seem like a good thing to do. She wouldn't risk another failed exam because of this."Nevermind, let's talk later." She whispered, looking back at the teacher.

* * *

School hours were finally over and Ichigo and Rumi were in their dorm. The time was 4 PM and they were deciding what to do.

"Hey Rumi-san, do you know any student named Elaine?" Ichigo asked, curiosity written all over her face.

"Nope, not at all. Why are you asking?" Her face showing a hint of interest.

"Nothing, just curious, I heard the librarian say something about someone named Elaine in the library."

"It can be possible the Elaine isn't a student, right?"

"Y-yeah" Ichigo didn't want embarrass herself further by saying more stupid things.

For a while, there was silence, then Rumi started a new conversation. "Have you heard the rumors that there is a girl's ghost in the library?" Rumi said excitedly.

"Huh?" was all Ichigo could say. She wasn't really used to ghost stories.

"They say that there is a ghost girl eating sweets in a hidden room."

Feeling slightly awkward because ghost stories weren't her type, Ichigo found a way to escape Rumi's ghostly clutches. "I've have to go, I need to practice making sweets."

* * *

There were already two girls when I entered the room. It looked like they just ended doing whatever they were doing because they were just lying there, motionless on the floor. It took a good long minuter before they actually noticed me standing there, "Oh, um, excuse us... Are you here to practice?" She asked, her green eyes were like emeralds and her brown hair flowing.

"Obviously she's here to practice, couldn't you use common sense once in a while?" The other girl stood up and positioned herself beside the other girl, making a 'duh' face. The second girl had brown, bouncy, wavy hair that reached her lower back, her eyes were a beautiful blue, seemingly as priceless as the sky itself.

"My name is Amano Ichigo." She bowed nervously. She couldn't think of anything else to do.

"I'm Karo Kaye, I believe were in the same class but we haven't formally met. You're in group A with the sweet princes, right?" The first girl known as 'Kaye' introduced.

The second girl then walked up to me and bowed "And I'm Kat Barrett, Foreign Exchange student, I've been studying here for a few years now. I am also in the same class as you." Kat was very refined but she had a pleasant air around her.

"We were about to leave, so... if you excuse us..." Kaye suddenly motioned Kat toward the door.

"Could you please stay for a while?" Ichigo's voice was a little shaky. "You saw what I did the other day, right? Since both of you are from my class, could you please help me?" She added.

Kat and Kaye turned to each other, the Kat said "Sure thing, though we aren't anything special like the sweet princes, It'd be better for you to ask help from them." She then started grabbing random ingredients from cabinets.

"Let's start by polishing up your mille crepe." Kaye suggested, getting into the mood.

Ichigo approached them and observed them for a while. "I've already gotten better, I hope I can show you the progress I've made."

The rest of the night went on like this. Ichigo learned a few more recipes and her tutorial ended around midnight. When Ichigo arrived at her dorm room, she immediately dropped on the bed, not even giving a second glance at vanilla who was staring at her.

* * *

The next three days, she followed her normal routine. She would wake early, go to the libarary, go to class, have a short chat with Rumi, eat dinner, practice making sweets with Kat and Kaye.

On the fourth day, things started getting weird.

It was another nightly session of practice with Kaye and Kat. It was amazing how they got along, but they weren't close enough yet. Ichigo didn't know much about them except that they're in the same class.

"Hey Kat-chan," Ichigo started, not sure how to ask about her personal life.

Kat was making a delicious-looking custard roll, they were still working on the basics. "Yes?" she asked being proper like a true lady.

"What is your family like?" Ichigo mentally slapped herself for being so straightforward, there was nothing she could do about it now.

Kat seemed taken aback by her question because before she knew it, custard was all over her hands. "W-well, I-I...Uhh... T-they're good..." She stuttered, still very unaware of her custard roll being squished under the pressure she put on it.

"Yeah, I _too_ wanna know more about them." Kaye suddenly joined the conversation.

"They... Uh-oh..." Kat suddenly realized the mess she had made.

"I'll help clean it u-p" Ichigo slipped on the custard which has now spread all over the floor.

Suddenly another figure stepped into the room. "Hey, I didn't know there were still people-…what's going here?"

Oh, hey, it was not-so-pleasing Kashino, and the sight in front of him wasn't too pleasing either. Well, who'd be pleased with seeing 2 girls covered in custard and one girl tending to whatever was burning in the oven in a kitchen you came to hoping for some peace. Unless, he's a perverted sadist who loves to see girls coated in a sugary filling.

"And when I thought I could relax and make some chocolate." Kashino sighed.

Kaye on the other hand started to panic. "The rolls we made earlier are burnt! What if the smoke alarm goes off!"

"It won't go off if the rolls were that burnt, Kaye" Kashino reassured the brunette

Kaye sighed in relief as she hurriedly took the rolls out and helped the other girls up, and Kashino told them that they should go back to their rooms and just continue practicing the next day which the girls eventually agreed.

The following day, the three girls went to the library once again and they decided to check a new book, and went to the shelf by the wall. When they arrived by the shelf, Kat suddenly noticed an engraved riddle place in the shelf and she gestured the two other brunettes and saw it as well. Ichigo read it, "Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

The three girls exchanged looks and Kaye asked, "Is this a riddle?"

"I guess so..." Ichigo said

"Anyways... Well, if you ask me... They're definitely not made of chocolate" Kat said sarcastically

As she finished, the shelf suddenly slides open, revealing a girl their age inside...

* * *

**Kate: CLIFFHANGER!~**

**Lou: Okay...?**

**Kate: Anyways, guess who was inside the hidden compartment**

**Lou: It's your OC... Of course they wouldn't know...**

**Kate: Spoiler**

**Lou: *sticks out her tongue***

**Kate: Well, sorry for the late update and, we promise to put the pairing that was supposed to be here... So...**

**Lou: Review!...**


End file.
